


My Wasted Heart Will Love You

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a holiday party, August shows up to make things right with Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wasted Heart Will Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for thebrightersideofstorybrooke who wanted a Wooden Swan version of Love Actually. It’s also for hopelesslonging who wanted the notecards scene and for the lovely Angelic who made a wonderful set of said scene. Enjoy the feels, ladies and Happy 4th Day of Christmas.

Emma sat in the corner of the room, watching as her friends and family stood together, celebrating the holiday. Everyone was in a joyous mood, chit-chatting, and laughing, all looking extremely happy. The only one who seemed to not be feeling the holiday cheer was Emma.  
  
How was she supposed to have a good time when the only person she wanted to be with for Christmas was nowhere to be found? Her heart was broken and she ached to leave her parent’s new house and find him. She’d kept her distance not because she was angry but because she’d hoped that with time her father would get over his anger. After all, Emma had gotten over hers, but Charming seemed to be ten times more stubborn than his daughter.  
  
She wasn’t the type of girl to really care what her father wanted or to let someone else make her choices for her, but…  
  
She sighed.  
  
She’d told him to stay away and he had. She had no idea where to find him. She’d gone to the only person who would know where to find him. If Geppetto didn’t know where his son was holing himself up then no one else would either.  
  
Emma lifted her drink to her lips, trying to fight off the images of their last conversation. She’d been so angry with him. After defending him and his father to her parents she’d learned the full truth. She didn’t love Neal anymore and a part of her knew that August’s actions had saved her and Henry from a life of misery but she blamed him for being forced to give up Henry. Sure, she and Henry would have been fucked if she’d kept up with Neal and Henry would have suffered if she’d tried to raise him on her own but she’d been too filled with rage to think clearly.  
  
So she’d let him have it and told him that she never wanted to see him again. Days later, when she’d had a chance to cool off and her mother along with Henry had made her see reason she’d realized her mistake, but by then August had been long gone.  
  
And then she’d gone to New York to find Neal and…  
  
She looked over to her kid and got up, needing some air. He’d hated her at first, for lying, but he got over it. He understood that sometimes people lied to protect the ones they loved and of course he’d pointed out that if she expected him to forgive her then she needed to forgive August because he’d done the same thing. She’d agreed, especially after finding out that August hadn’t lied about sending Neal the postcard; Neal just hadn’t come for her.  
  
Not that she’d wanted him to but she’d hoped that maybe he’d changed, for Henry’s sake.  
  
Poor kid, she didn’t know which was worse; a con artist for a father or his father not wanting anything to do with him. She preferred Neal having nothing to do with their kid, but she knew how much a parent’s rejection stung. She’d felt it every day for over twenty-eight years, until she’d learned the truth.  
  
She wasn’t entirely happy with August, he still had a lot to make up for, but he’d done his best to make things up to her. She just wished she knew where he was so she could give him the chance.  
  
“I miss him too.”  
  
Emma spun around to find Henry standing behind her, looking how she felt. She knelt down and ruffled his hair. The kid loved August and it was one of the many reasons she was willing to forgive him. That and because Henry wasn’t the only one who loved him.  
  
“I know, kid.”  
  
“And I miss Marco too. It’s not fair. Gramps shouldn’t still be angry. He did what he had to do and if August hadn’t come with you-“  
  
“Hey, I know. Just give him some time, okay?”  
  
Henry looked down sadly and she knew he was fighting away tears. She pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back.  
  
“Henry-“  
  
“Marco’s all alone. It’s Christmas and he’s alone.”  
  
Emma glanced up to find Archie chatting up Ruby and frowned. She was sure he’d spend part of the holiday with the old man but Henry was right, he was alone. August was long gone and all of his friends were in this room.  
  
“How about this? Tomorrow we’ll go see him and you can give him your present. And we’ll bring one of Granny’s pies, make an afternoon of it.”  
  
Henry didn’t look satisfied but he nodded. She kissed the top of his head and sent him back towards the party. She stood and let out a sigh. She downed the rest of her drink and headed for the door just as a light rapping came from it.  
  
“I’ll get it,” she called, shrugging on her coat before swinging the door open. She let out a small gasp and opened her mouth to greet the person on the porch but he held up a notecard.  
  
Say its carolers.  
  
Emma shook her head, confused, but he turned on a small boom box and Christmas music came out of the speakers. She called back that there were carolers and pulled the door partially closed, so no one would see him.  
  
“August, what are you doing here?” She whispered, trying to hide a smile.  
  
 _I’m sorry._  
  
Another notecard.  
  
 _I know it doesn’t fix what I’ve done but I’m sorry just the same._  
  
Emma looked down as a small blush crept to her cheeks. This was cheesy and romantic and she was in love with him enough to find it endearing. She composed herself and looked back up to find another card awaiting her.  
  
 _And because at Christmas you tell the truth I have to say: to me you are perfect. And my wasted heart will love you until I return to the earth from which I came._  
  
“Damn you,” she muttered so quietly she was sure he hadn’t heard her.  
  
 _Merry Christmas, Princess. And when the New Year comes I’m going to fight for you until you’re unable to resist me._  
  
Emma opened her mouth to speak but he shook his head and held up his final card.  
  
 _Goodnight, Emma._  
  
August picked up his stereo, gave her a sad smile, and turned and walked away from her. She watched him for a long moment before letting out a small sob.  
  
 _Damn him._  
  
Emma slammed the door shut and jogged after him.  
  
“August, wait!”  
  
He stopped and she caught his face in her hands. She gave him a small, tearful smile before drawing his head down and kissing him. It started off slow at first; this was new territory for both of them and neither of them was willing to be the one to screw it up. But they’d spent months flirting, their every conversation undercut with sexual tension that they’d spent too long fighting. August pulled her closer and deepened the kiss which she returned eagerly.  
  
She clung to him as they poured every ounce of unspoken feelings into the kiss. While it had taken her time to realize that she was in love with him he’d never denied his feelings; he’d only held them at bay until she was ready.  
  
And she was ready now.  
  
They broke apart minutes later, needing oxygen.  
  
Emma bit down on her swollen bottom lip and tussled his hair before stepping away from him.  
  
“Just so you know, there won’t be much of a fight come the New Year. Except from my father, but I think I can work him over in the next week.”  
  
“That’s good enough for me.”  
  
August smirked and turned away. Emma watched him for a moment before smiling happily and heading back for the house. She found Henry waiting for her and while she knew he’d seen the whole thing she said nothing, the look of happiness on his face was the only thing she’d wanted to see this Christmas, and she was going to enjoy it.


End file.
